Road Trip
by Blazedoll
Summary: Kai has everything any person would want, but Kai isn't any person. He wants more. More adventure, more experience and more challenges. Leaving behind all, he goes out on the road to conquer more and to gain more knowledge. Different chapters will have different themes. Please Read & Review. All opinions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

T**his is my first attempt at a story like this so if you are not satisfied with the chapter, just PM or you could review also what you did not and did like about the story.  
Since I mentioned it will contain different themes, I will try to make one chapter quite different from the other. One could be Horror and the very next Humor.  
And I would like to Thank everyone who had supported me, especially Rebelle Boss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. **

* * *

Kai was walking along the corridor of an elite university in America in which he had gotten admission mostly on his grandfather's assertion and also because having a degree could hardly detriment him in anyway. He had not bothered to attend the orientation but he knew exactly well where his classes were and had looked up the university map unlike most of the students who filled up the halls and corridors not knowing where the classes were and asking anyone they can see, for directions.

Kai's first class was Economics which is to be held in the room M12 which was the second class round the corner from the corridor he was walking in. It was 8:58am and his class was at 9, he was going to be on time like always and ignoring the students rushing around him, he walked on and entered the class at exact 9am. The class was mostly full and many students were talking amongst themselves, some looked up when he came in and smiled at him but any attempt anyone could have made to talk to him was thought better off when he coldly turned away his head. Then finding a suitable seat in the last row, Kai took that place.

The teacher came in a couple of moments later and introduced himself and welcomed them. Mr. Zed Orkansin explained the opportunities the university offered and asked the students to tell him their names and aims. He started from the first student from the left in the front row. Not interested in listening to anything any student said, Kai slumped on his chair and put his elbows on the table in front. He looked around the class, there were no windows as it was an air-conditioned class and the door was also closed, finding nothing to distract himself with he looked back up at the teacher and students blankly. After 20 minutes, it was his turn and the teacher asked him politely,  
"What is your name? From where did you complete your schooling? And what are your ambitions?"  
"I am Kai Hiwatri.I was privately schooled." he said nonchalantly not bothering to answer the next question. He wasn't _too sure_ of the answer of the next question either.  
The teacher probably thinking he is very shy didn't persist for the answer. Then continued with his speech finally coming to the lecture which was also introductory, covering everything that Kai already knew about. Although there was one dark-haired girl who participated actively in the class, but unlike her since Kai did not enjoy being told what he already knew and does not enjoy answering questions either, stayed silent.  
_'What a waste of time!' _Kai thought after some time, he was better off not attending the class. And deciding to bunk the next class, he waited for this one to end.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

Kai was lying awake on his bed in his dorm room staring at the ceiling unlike his roommates whom have fallen asleep the moment they fell on their beds in their separate rooms in the dorm. The day had been tiring, since the Final Exams were approaching all the teachers were in a haste to complete the course outline. But with Kai even with the extra classes and a pile of assignments-which he has now completed-he wasn't feeling exhausted at all. Beyblading had made him strong and increased his stamina; since then he had pushed himself to limits and made himself used to tougher situations, so much that now he was finding the university easy.

'_This life is not for me' _Kai thought dejectedly, _'I want more adventure, something for which I have to thrive for, something more challenging.'__  
_Kai had been feeling like something is missing in his life, like there is more out there for him to learn and conquer.

He had scored exceptionally well in his Mid-term Exams and with the marks he has obtained in his assignments, quizzes and presentations, he is bound to attain a GPA of above 3.70. His GPA also depends on the report he has to submit a week before Final Exams in his Marketing class on the 'Launch of a new Product' and in the pace that it was in preparation of, it is bound to be completed way before the deadline.

Last month, in another night like this in which he couldn't fall asleep, Kai had thought that maybe if he participated in sports, he'll feel sated so he had taken part in Beyblading tournament here but didn't try for the university's representative team even though the trainer here had been too insistent. He had also started playing tennis in his free time and had improved a lot in this sport too but again refraining himself from partaking in the university's representative team. But all this had only tired him so he'd fall asleep but the next morning he'd again wake up with a hollow feeling inside his chest.

He had even thought that maybe for once he was craving for relationships and friends so he had upheld a friendly demeanor around his classmates and had even flirted with the girls who had flaunted. But a couple of dates and he knew a relationship is not what he is looking for. He had taken the girl, whom he had met in the library, to a café nearby university. But when she had started talking she had gone on without pausing and Kai had not remembered ever blanking out before in his life the way he had then. So without offering an excuse he had just taken her to university and went to lie down in his dorm room.

And he had also re-established contacts with his former teams; Blitzkrieg Boys and Blade Breakers, and has developed good understanding with Max and Tala. Tyson has grown more sense over the years and Daichi was still living with him and his grandfather who had turned 69 this year, though Tyson often stays with his father since he is also practicing Archeology with him. Hillary had pursued Software Engineering and was going to the same university as Kenny, and since they had both gotten admission in the same semester, they were now classmates. Rei had shifted to Shanghai studying Electronics Engineering there and working as a bartender at night to support himself. Max was studying Computer Science in New York University; Kai had gone to visit him once before on his insistence when he had told him he was in USA too. He and Emily of the PPB All Stars were in the same university so had become good friends, along with a brunette named Melina who is Emily's roommate.

Bryan and Spencer had joined the Russian Airforce and Tala had gotten into the entertainment industry, he was now a VJ as well as a singer, but had not joined in on a permanent contract with any channel. He travelled a lot and often worked different jobs at different places he went to, whenever he was in the mood to.

Kai was vaguely fascinated by Tala's choice. He had no commitment and did as he liked. Right now Kai wanted to be like him, on the road and free. Like he should be.  
_'It is what I want. And that is where I should be, not in here but out there taking chances and facing challenges. This is it… I am going on a Road Trip!'_

With that thought in mind, Kai got off the bed and took out his laptop, while the Windows started, he looked at his bedside clock, and it was 3:47 am. He wasn't sleepy so maybe he can plan where he'd be going first right now. But he has to first deal with his university; he will have to complete his education someday. So maybe, he can wait until this semester is over and have the other freeze so when he comes back he does not have to start all over again and continue from his 2nd semester. At present he'll write an application to the university authorities to convey his request.

He opened his University ID to write an application and his mailbox. He had received three mails; one from Max, another from Tala and lastly from Kenny.  
He opened Kenny mail first as it was the most recent one and read through it.

* * *

Hello Kai,  
How are you? And how is your life going? I hope you like it in California. I have never been there but I have heard it's a beautiful place.  
I like it here in Kyoto University; they have great faculty and facilities. Even though it was first time that I was going to stay someplace without Tyson for this long and so had been quite nervous, but now I have settled in and am enjoying myself. And having Hillary around had helped a lot, she had been a great friend and having her in the same classes had certainly calmed my nerves some.  
And you know I saw Ming-Ming a week earlier, she has gotten admission in Department of Law and will join university from the next semester. I am looking forward to meeting her again and get to know her better.  
And I was talking to Tyson yesterday, he proposed we meet up someplace after this semester ends, he'll mail you too once he's properly planned it but it will be great to know your opinion beforehand on which place you'd like to meet, he was talking about coming to USA since both you and Max are there. What do you say?  
Hoping to see you soon and take care.  
Lots of good wishes! Bye.

* * *

Kai skimmed through the mail quickly and thinking he'd probably reply in a few days time when he himself will be surer of what he wants and will be doing in the days to come.

Next up letter was of Max, it read as

* * *

Hey Kai,  
Yeah, I haven't exactly been participating actively in many sports here either. Beyblading still is a major sport and many here want me to take part but I just don't feel like it with everything that's going on. There is already so much on my plate without a task of winning any title for the NYU team. I just hope Judy gets around soon and accept my decision; I am not a kid anymore for crying out loud.  
And I really appreciate your concern and just might take you up on your offer for talking to Izuma, he does have a lot of influence over Joseph and might just listen to you.  
And Miriam is fine and says thank you and how are you doing? Emily says 'Hi' too.  
And how are things on your side?  
Bye.

* * *

Kai and Max had been in contact after he came back from New York. Max had told him about the issue lingering over his personal life. And by the depressing outlook of the mail, Kai was certain things haven't gotten any better. He wanted to help Max to sort everything out, so this time instead of giving his opinion through the mail he'd go to NY himself. He does not want to pressurize Max or anything but he wants to be there for him and he wants to get out of one place.  
_'I like travelling so what is the point of staying around here longer anyway. I could help Max more properly once I am more aware of the situation.'_

With the decision made, Kai sent a trite reply that he coming to NY soon and will see him then. He didn't specify the time or bothered with the pleasantries, knew Max wouldn't mind that either.

Next mail was from Tala and he wrote

* * *

You are totally missing the fun man. I am at a Russian river camp right now, it's good they have coverage here or you would have missed out on a great story or would have heard it late anyway. So there was this man who had come out camping just as me but he was going back home few days later, had a family and responsibilities. He had brought his 5 years old son with him though. Now we both sort of decided to go fishing at the same time so he invited me to join him for Heaven knows what reason and I just agreed too (don't know why that either). Sometime later when we had gone little further in, his son's fishing hook caught something and you know how people who like to think themselves as good fish catchers like to flaunt especially in front of their kids, and now that scene played before me and that man was trying to pull on the rod so sturdily that the boat overturned and all of us fell in the water. Okay, that wasn't nice but you should have seen that man yelping in the water like there were sharks waiting to bite into his flesh. He didn't care about me or his son, just started splashing water and yelling. It may not sound so fun but watching it was so much better, it was good that the son knew how to float himself on water, I held him to be certain too. And he just stared at his father with such wide eyes.. you just missed it. It was hilarious. The organizers came and took us in but whenever I replay that scene in my head I can't stop smirking.  
Otherwise, everything here is great, I never thought birds could ever like me but I just fed one on my own hand. The weather is awesome, spring is good, I hope summer isn't too hot either.  
That's about the recent on my side. What is going on there?

* * *

Kai was still smiling when he finished the mail, it was nice and Kai wished he was there. Tala always has some new adventure to share, a new experience, and Kai so much starved for it now.  
_'I am definitely going on a Road Trip, maybe I can ask Tala to join me, we can both go to different places in both US and Russia.'_

Kai thus replied

* * *

No kidding Tala it does sound fun, maybe we can enjoy more such experiences together next time.

* * *

And that was it. He knew Tala will get the hint, he knows Kai's semester is coming to an end and he isn't exactly thick, he had understood Kai's hints when he would play with words before, so now can hardly be any different. If he doesn't Kai can be plainer or could just go alone.

* * *

**So what do you think? and what next theme will you like to read?  
This chapter does tell you where the next chapter is headed, New York but you might be surprised of whats in store.**


	2. Growing Up Part I

**I uploaded the wrong document first! I am so sorry everyone!  
**

**First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed and liked the story. I know its a late update, won't excuse myself, I am a very sluggish writer and I apologize for that. I just hope this update is good enough to make up for it.  
Thanks LiliGhoul for helping me, seriously the way I go on, this chapter might never have been completed without a little booster and an idea from you.  
Thank you Brillerai for review, yes I have read Nornir and it is one of my favorite stories, but I haven't in anyway tried to copy her idea. I mean where would a billionaire's child go after completing High School Education;p University. And the idea of mails, no letters if I specify, I got from Beyblade season two: V force where in the third or fourth chapter (I guess), Max and Kenny communicated over the mail when Mariam attacked him. And simply how else does far away friends communicate with each other if not by mails, right? :)**

**Since the chapter was getting too lengthy for my taste I have decided to divide it into two parts. This is the introductory part which mostly shows where everyone stands and what is the main problem, the next will be final for this theme.**

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

* * *

Max was walking along a busy street of the New York City heading home after finding himself an apartment on rent in the Lower Manhattan. He had been living with his home up till now, but had decided to find himself an apartment because of his job. His workplace was nearer to his college and coming back home sometimes just made it inconvenient. And also because he wanted to prove to Judy that he is an independent person now, as even now somewhere in the depth of his mind there was a notion that Judy thinks he still needs her to guide him which could be true but Max wanted to learn the lessons of his life himself.

When Max had conveyed his wish to move out to Judy, she hadn't really been glad to hear it but had obliged afterwards, after a little drama though. But she had insisted that first Max show her the apartment before moving in and getting her approval had been a tough task till now.

Walking further a few yards, Max took a turn into a relatively deserted and much used shortcut and took out his cell phone to answer the messages he had received. Few seconds later, he heard the sound of a nearby fought beybattle.

Unfazed by it he kept walking on until a purple beyblade landed in front of him apparently knocked out of the battle. He picked it up and walked towards the place the sound was coming from and only a moment later a young boy came around the corner searching for something; his beyblade, Max realized as when he saw the beyblade on Max's hand he politely asked for it.

The boy didn't look angry or abashed to be defeated though exhaustion was plain on his features. Max smiled at the boy and went forward to give it to him. The moment he hand it over he heard a vaguely familiar female voice saying,  
"Three years later and we meet again in the same place we met the first time."

Pleasantly surprised Max looked over the shoulder of the boy to see a tall slender girl with long straight blue hair and emerald eyes approaching them.

* * *

Now

* * *

The plane Kai was on, landed in the Kennedy Airport an hour later than the scheduled time due to high winds. Kai got off the plane and waited to pick up his luggage in one of the busiest and biggest airports in the world, and during that time he decided to check his mails and messages. He had mailed his application for the next semester withdrawal this morning before leaving for his flight. The application was still in process but he was certain to get a response by tomorrow evening, he might be called in Head of Department's office for further course of action.

Retrieving his single bag, he went on to read the next message which he had received from Max; he had received a mail from him too. As expected Max was asking about the details of the time he might come and offered to receive him at the airport.

Kai hadn't replied earlier because he knew where Max lived plus he did not want Max to have the trouble of picking him up from airport when he already had other stuff on his plate. Now, when he was heading out to hire a cab for the ride to Lower Manhattan, he called on Max's number which Max had given him on his last visit to New York City.

Max answered on the second ring and almost started speaking instantly,  
"Hey man, how you doing? I tried calling you earlier today but your cell phone was switched off, so I left a couple of messages, you got them?"

"Yeah Max," was all Kai said when Max restarted,

"Why was your cell phone switched off?"

"I was on plane that's why-" and Kai was interrupted again

"I knew it! You are in New York, correct? Should I come to whichever airport you've landed in?"

"No, I don't think you'll have to, I have hired a taxi and I'll be there in sometime. You home?" Kai asked him.

"Yup, you call me when you are near I'll come to the main road to lead you further in."

"Hn."

"See you soon, Bye."

"Yeah, bye"

Kai ended the call looked out the window, the city was as populous as before with big building and people rushing to their works and nothing here looked much different from what it had been when he last came here. He didn't expect any drastic changes either, after all he was only here a few months ago.

* * *

An hour later and everything had gone as planned, Kai called Max when he came near and Max came to pick him up and greeted him traditionally the way he always does and Kai only protested half-heartedly when Max pulled him in a tight hug.

And now they were inside the apartment. Emily owned it actually and shared it with an old friend of hers, Melina. They studied together now in NYU with Max and when Max wanted a place near his workplace and college; Emily had invited him to live with them since they had an extra room. Although she didn't ask for rent, Max had insisted on giving it.

The apartment was on the third floor and it was relatively spacious with three bedrooms with attached bathrooms, a kitchen and a drawing room all opening into the main lounge. Kai sat down on the sofa and looked around the clean place as Max brought them a couple of bears.

Taking them Kai smirked and remarked, "So you were expecting me, my intentions of giving you a surprise visit wasn't too successful."

Max laughed out loudly at first then replied, "What?! Maybe I do like keeping my place clean."

"And cleanliness, I never mentioned."

They both laughed to that and drank their beers. Kai then gave Max a gift he had brought for him to which Max did go like 'Kai you didn't have to' but Kai didn't reply and continued with his bear and snacks brought by Max.

After sometime, Kai continued, "So you live here with Emily, Melina… and Mariam? He asked about Mariam since he wasn't sure if Mariam actually lived here but it did sound like sometimes that maybe she did.

Max caught the question and responded, "Sort of, in a manner of speaking but I don't know where she is most of the time."

Max's tone was apathetic as he said this and Kai raised his eyebrows mostly on instinct than on purpose but Max caught the gesture and swiftly changed the topic and adding, "And Melina and Emily are still in college, Emily has work. I did tell you about her being a research assistant there, right?"

Kai nodded in response, and then asked, "How is Judy?"

"She is fine, I spoke to her yesterday. She still isn't convinced to-"

Max stopped abruptly but Kai didn't persist and only waited for his friend to continue. To tell him what is bothering him and to what does Judy disapproves.

As expected Max continued, "I haven't told you about it yet, Mariam's family wants her wedded off and-"

"And Judy objects, I can imagine why. What do you and Mariam want?"

"We don't want to be dictated is all!"

"Dictated?"

"Yeah, dictated. The reason that Mariam ran away from home was that her family were pressuring her to get married and settle down. She doesn't want that. When she came here, I proposed we get married so they'd leave us alone but to that Mom is not ready."

Max slouched on the sofa after this little outburst and started glaring at the bottle in his hand. Kai remained quiet as before, he could clearly see the issue now, though it was not as big a problem as it has been created into by mere ignorance on both side. Neither Judy nor Mariam's parents are having faith in their child or in what they are saying. And this is creating a rift in their relationship.

Although Kai knew that Max is very well aware of it, he said,  
"Judy does not want you to live the same life she did, having a child at a young age when you are hardly a high school graduate."

Max stops glaring at the table and looks up at Kai with I-know-that look and say,  
"I know that! I am not talking about starting a family yet, I am just saying; get married but don't change our lifestyles or plans."

"You had a childhood crush on Mariam, how can you think it will result in a successful marriage. You don't know her long enough so how can you think she is the one for you? You guys had not seen each other once in past few years. A marriage… it simply doesn't look like a good decision."

"You are sounding just like Mom. Does nobody think I can make a right decision for myself?"

Kai tried refuting that but Max cut him short, "Me and Mariam can be acquainted with each other in the time we are together. All the time she had been here, both of us have felt that we understand each other, even if due to some past events she is avoiding being around me a lot, fearing Mom's retort."

"How is her absence helping all this?"

"It isn't helping but... we need to face this together, but since Mariam thinks it's because of her all of this started, she wants to end it herself too."

Kai finally could see that the fact that Mariam does not accept his help hurts Max more than Judy's disapproval. It has somehow come down to their prides. Mariam, as far as Kai could remember was a self-made girl so she doesn't like accepting anybody's help. And Judy thinks she knows best for her child, the way she thinks she has always done, with Max also never being vocal enough to at tell her otherwise considering it would hurt her. And Max, he had always wanted to prove to his mother that he can take right decisions.

Max could be wrong, but he knows best for himself and had surpassed Kai's expectations at times, and if thinks he can manage it then he certainly can and Kai knows Max well enough to be assured of that. What he can do now is support his friend and hope for the best.

Kai decides to end the topic and elate Max, "Caught in between two women… Ugh! Hard place to be, mate."

Max laughs then says, "I have been noticing this change since you came here. When did you start joking? Tyson never thought you capable of it."

Kai shrugs his shoulder.

* * *

Mariam walked out of the beyblading academy she had been working n since she came to the United States. It wasn't a renowned place, something she had been looking for but paid her enough.

Today was Saturday, she knew Max had a day off so she decided to go meet him since it had been a couple of days since they last met.

Walking only a little further off, Mariam felt being watched. Not losing her composure, nor breaking her pace, she continued walking towards the subway, sharpening her eyes simultaneously to search her surroundings.

And she spotted him, a tall young man with grayish black hair (he no longer had his front hair dyed red) and dark green eyes, standing beside the entrance to the underground subway she was bound to take. Ozuma had changed greatly since the Blade Breakers last saw him, and Mariam doubted Max would have been able to recognize him if he were following him.

Ozuma had a steely gaze fixed on her as she approached him unhindered. Keeping her face neutral, Mariam thought _'How long has he been here in New York_. _How much does he know?'_

Sidelining these thoughts, Mariam looked around her; the place was too crowded for her liking. She turned right abruptly looking for a deserted place. Finding a deserted place in New York City could be challenge but Mariam had always been prepared for anything, she knew Ozuma or any other of the Saint Shields could have shown up any moment so she knew exactly the place.

Feeling Ozuma still following her soundlessly she took a turn inside an empty alley.

Only a moment passed and Ozuma came up beside Mariam and said,  
"Hello Mariam, how are you?"

"Come to the point Ozuma. What are you doing here?" Mariam asked him keeping her voice low and in control.

If Ozuma was taken aback by her rudeness he didn't show but answered her question honestly,  
"I came here to take you back home."

Mariam didn't reply, remained quiet with her eyes still fixed ahead. Ozuma realized she was waiting for him to continue, to say everything he was here to say and leave. He knew nothing could convince her. He thought coolly,  
_'She had only ever done what she had desired, how can now be any different.'_

But he tried anyway and continued  
"You say you don't want to get married, that it isn't the life for you. So how come you are ready to marry Max?"

No answer.

"You fear if you tell your parents about him, they'd not approve? You don't want their approval, I know that."

Still nothing. No response or gesture. Mariam doesn't even blink once and stares ahead impassively.

"What are you planning, Mariam? You are not the type to blind yourself to your dreams over a childhood infatuation."

They continued walking deeper into the alley, neither saying a word till Mariam said  
"I want you people to leave me alone."

"We are your family, Mariam. We will support you in all your decisions, if marrying Max is one of them, I will help you convince your parents and Joseph but you have to come with me. And that is decided." Ozuma's tone becomes stern and decisive as he continues, "You were going to see Max, and I am coming with you. Maybe he would want to come with us."

Mariam turns around to look sharply at Ozuma who acts oblivious to her anger, "I am not going back home."

"Yes, you are Mariam."

The Ozuma, their enemies have feared was back, was here with her. Boiling with rage, Mariam realizes she doesn't have any option but to go see Max now, Ozuma probably knew where he lives. She does not want Max to get in trouble, Ozuma could get difficult to handle and completely ruthless in his schemes.

Walking towards Max's apartment, Mariam desperately tries to thinks way out of this. Words were no help now.

* * *

Kai and Max were playing chess.

In his attempt to distract Max, Kai had suggested they go out some place, have lunch and hang out. Have in a lighter mood and then pursue the subject in a different manner. Max had compiled but had remained mostly preoccupied and when Kai asked what bothered him, he said Mariam might show up today. Thinking that it is the best opportunity that Kai himself can confront Mariam about her plans and issues, they had come back to Emily's apartment. Kai knew he was far from a gossiper but had tried to make small talk which would only end soon, and if Max wasn't oblivious to Kai's attempts he never made his mission easier of alleviating the atmosphere.

As the evening fell, Emily also came back home after a long day at university, and sitting with them for sometime she went in to take some rest. She did look very exhausted, a job with coursework seem to have taken a toll on her. Now, she was in her room sleeping after taking a hot bath. There was no sign of Melina and Emily said she was going to meet up with her dinner and also invited Max and Kai to join them and her other friends. Both had said, they'd think about it.

After Emily went to her room, the same depressing atmosphere gripped the room, Kai suggested they talk to Judy and at least try talking to her again, at that mention Max spotted chessboard with pieces on the table in the drawing room and insisted they play chess, hence they were playing chess when Mariam entered the home looking enraged, and remarked in a lofty voice, "If you think I am stubborn, wait till you meet him."

She stood there pointing her finger at a man behind her.

And Kai and Max, who had looked up when they heard the key turn in the lock, only stared at her in shock. Recovering fast, both scrutinized the man that came in after Mariam who was impervious to Mariam's outburst. Mariam had now walked over to the entrance to the guest room and was standing beside it with tightly crossed arms.

Ozuma broke the tense silence, "Looks like neither one of you recognized me?"

Kai and Max both instantly remembered the boy they had known years ago. While Kai did not answer him, Max nodded, "Ozuma. Long time."

"Hello Max… and Kai," Ozuma replied with even tone looking at each one of them as he said their names then turning back to Max said, "I am afraid Mariam hasn't told you about the custom followed in our community. If you really wish to marry Mariam, then you'll have to come with us to her home and officially ask for her hand from her parents."

Every person in the room had ignored Mariam's snort at Ozuma's first sentence but she wasn't going to stay quiet after he had finished, so before Max could even form a coherent reply in his head, she said in a very sarcastic tone, "I would have thought you might have figured it out by now that we don't _want_ to get married so soon."

Not pressing with the subject of marriage anymore, Ozuma turned to face his former teammate, "Then don't." Seeing Mariam's narrowed eyes, he turned to her and said, "But you have to come with us back home."

Mariam gave Ozuma a look that plainly said don't-think-I-don't-know-what-you-are-doing and continued, "Come back? So you all can emotionally blackmail me and force me to do as you all want. Back to where people only judge me for anything I do. Thanks a lot, Ozuma. I'll pass."

_'So that's where the problem is. Mariam does not want to go back to the town she came from, that life is not good enough for her' _Kai concluded from what he had been listening to these two now glanced at Max, who was undoubtedly thinking about how to tell Ozuma about Judy's objection. Thinking about getting Max more time to come up with a good response he said, "I think Mariam has a right to decide where she wants to be."

"She did, until she misused it. Not everything is acceptable in our culture that is an everyday activity around you."

Mariam rolling her eyes turned around sharply and entered the guest room, loudly slamming the door behind her.

A moments silence followed that, and then Ozuma said, "I know her better than anyone of you. She needs to be taken back home."

"No, she doesn't" Max said something for the first time. "And we need time here, both of us. We get what you want, maybe we'll come visit you in your town but now I think it's time for you to leave."

Kai had never heard Max sound so certain of himself before, he really had grown over time. Kai thought maybe he can rely on Max to make the right decision for himself; the only challenge was to convince Judy to give Max that chance.

Ozuma turned to Max, "I don't think that. And you don't tell me what to do. She is coming with me."

"She is old enough to make a decision for herself."

"If you are going to talk about legally, I can tell you she is not here on a valid passport."

Ozuma did not have to complete the sentence; the threat was much unadorned in his words. Kai and Max both stiffened at that and looked at each other. Then they all heard a noise of something falling down in the room Mariam went to.

For the first time Ozuma looked suspicious. He hurried to door, knocked and called to Mariam. When no response came, Max came up beside Ozuma and called to Mariam as well. There was still no reply but the racket their knocking and voices woke up Emily who came out of the room looking sleepy and confused. The moment she asked what was going on, Ozuma attempted to break the door, giving rise to Emily's shocked protest, saying she'll bring the key. But turning deaf ears to her protest, Ozuma tried again and broke the door in this attempt and almost fell inside.

Max held him from falling down completely, as both gained balance, they looked around searching for the source of the noise and for Mariam. In front of them was the bed and beside the door to some distance was the wardrobe. and then at the corner was the door to the bathroom. Just beyond the bed was the table on which a few papers were kept in a pile on one side and a book on the far end side of the table. The only outstanding and dirty feature of the room was the drawers of that table, which were wide open, possibly rummaged through.

Walking a little further in, Max still calling out Mariam, more softly this time, the view between the bed and the table could now be seen more plainly. Ozuma and Max both froze at their places, not believing their eyes. Kai and Emily came forward and saw what they had seen; an unconscious Mariam lying in a pool of her own blood. The sharp intake of breadth by Emily brought both Max and Ozuma to the present world and both rushed to Mariam side pulling her up. The source of bleeding became too apparent then; the still profusely bleeding wrists.

Max hurriedly wrapped a cloth lying half out of the drawer and wrapped it around her left wrist while Ozuma wrapped his scarf around her right. Kai was saying something but even as Max heard the words, they made no sense to him. A fog was surrounding his mind, hampering him from thinking straight while the wrods, _she could not have attempted suicide_, rang loudly in his head.

Emily was still standing a little further in from the doorway in shock and Max could think was;

_She can not die!_


End file.
